


First Thing

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ruminates over the love she feels and the happiness she's found with the other mother of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has apparently decided to try and nauseate me this morning.

Regina looks radiant in the early morning light and make no mistake, she would be the first to agree with the observation.

Coming from Emma though, Regina would laugh and shake her head. She would tell her that compared to her she closely resembles the aftermath of being hit by a truck, though in far more eloquent a manner. When Emma compliments her, Regina always finds the words to one up her and turn the praise right round.

Raising the hand that rests in the space between them, Emma dances her fingers over an olive hip to settle within the small of Regina's back and relishes the heat that seeps into her palm. Lucky, she thinks, that in this moment as she watches the brunette sleep peacefully beside her, Regina isn't in a state to turn her morning admiration into a competition.

In less than a year of friendly banter, co-parenting their son and working side by side, she has fallen head over heels, and with each passing second, the fall proves to be never ending. Every day she is surprised to discover just how much she loves this woman. No matter the state, the mood or the situation; there is no one in the world she can imagine loving more than the mother of her son.

She loves her parents—her son—her friends, but none of it compares to this. To the undeniable longing she feels when they're apart, or the warmth that seems to encompass her very being when Regina looks at her; happiness shining like a beacon in those chestnut eyes and drawing her in, to bask in the fact that _she_ is the cause of it.

These thoughts used to scare her, used to cause that itch to surface beneath her skin that tells her she needs to run, to run as far and as fast as she possibly can before her heart shatters into a thousand tiny pieces. Now it just awes her; that she can feel this much for one person.

Stroking the length of Regina's back, Emma allows the arm propping her head up to slide out from under her and rests her cheek against her pillow as she continues to soak in the beauty of the goddess before her. Regina hums and shifts closer, but she doesn't wake and Emma smiles, pleased she'll have a few more minutes to enjoy the moment despite the ache in her chest that yearns to see the glazed look she'll receive when Regina finally does open her eyes.

She has never believed in the happy endings that are rampant throughout every fairy tale but as the warm flesh of Regina's side presses against her front, there is no doubt in her mind that _this_ —what they have—is their happy beginning.


End file.
